


Not My Future (Part 4)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco wakes up... and it's Christmas day all over again.Second chances aren't meant to be wasted.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 44)





	Not My Future (Part 4)

_Beep beep beep beep bee-_

“Dammit, Ramon...” Harry's gruff voice met his ears and a warm pressure, familiar and slightly heavy rolled off him after Harry smacked the alarm clock on Cisco's side of the bed with a deep sigh, turning completely and rolling out of bed, feet hitting the floor as he stretched his arms above his head. Ramon yawned stiffly and hugged his pillow before rolling over, staring at the vaulted ceiling. 

For a moment, Cisco felt completely and utterly confused. 

A serious feeling of deja vu set in, and he pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking at the back of Harry's head when the taller man's arms fell. Harry stood, then, and made his way around the bed, stopping just at Cisco's side to lean over and kiss his forehead lightly. “Merry Christmas.” Harry mumbled lazily before moving away completely toward the bathroom, the door shutting with a soft click shortly after. 

And with the click of that door, everything seemed to suddenly 'click' into place inside of Cisco's brain.

“He said Merry Christmas...” Cisco sat bolt upright, turning to stare out the window. The snow was falling easily, and there was that cardinal he'd seen, red and puffed up and sitting on the power line just like that morning... that Christmas morning. He gawked, hands going into his hair as he watched out the window. “There should be another one...” he mumbled softly, holding his breath, feeling his body buzz with shock and electricity, brain reeling with the memories and reality that were steadily falling happily in on him. And then another cardinal, darker, probably female, landed next to the bright red one. “HA!” He let his hands fall, smacking the mattress to either side of himself. “Eureka! Where's-” And as if saying her name summoned her, the cat jumped onto the dresser and knocked Harry's glasses down onto the floor. “There!” He exclaimed to no one, pointing at the suddenly very startled cat. “Oh my god!” He laughed, tears welling in his eyes as he threw the covers off, attempting to scramble to his feet, practically falling out of the bed as one foot got caught in a sheet. He crawled forward for a minute, shaking his foot rapidly till it came free, then looked up to see Harry standing there staring down at him in complete amusement.

“Are you alright?” He asked, a fair amount of humor in his tone. Cisco grinned, then let out a sound that was halfway between elated and a cry as he launched himself off the floor and right into Harry, who barely had the chance to catch him, back pedaling a bit as his arms came up and wrapped around Cisco's frame.

The familiarity, the warmth, the strength in those arms, it all flooded Cisco with sensations that were so painfully wonderful that he didn't want Harry to let him go. Ever. “Hey,” Harry asked, sounding confused instantly, “Seriously, are you alright?” Cisco pulled back, then. Eyes wet, a lump in his throat he didn't bother fighting down as he held Harry's face in his hands, searching those incredible luminescent blues. God, he'd missed those eyes!

Or actually he hadn't. 

He'd dreamed it, all of it. Every last moment of those terrible four years, he'd dreamed every second of it. Starting with today, this morning, this moment.

No, not this moment. This was already different. Because, before, after Harry had come out of the bathroom, he'd dragged Cisco out of bed to get ready for the day. None of this had happened before! Which meant... wait, what did that mean?! _Catch up, brain!_ He inwardly chastised himself, because he felt like he was lagging behind even though somehow he was really, really ahead of the curve.

“Ramon, what's wrong? Talk to me.” Harry urged, brows tense in concern, hands smoothing into Cisco's sleep-tangled strands.

“I'm just... excited? It's Christmas, Harry. And I'm... I'm with you.” He choked out. And yeah... that was not nearly close to an explanation. Truth was, Harry was alive. He was real and alive and Cisco could touch him! It was just... ugh, so cathartic. He let out a laugh and kissed Harry warmly, his husband momentarily stunned, and understandably confused, but returning the kiss. When it ended, Harry's brows were furrowed and he shook his head a little, taking Cisco by the hands and pulling them away gently but firmly.

“Last time I checked,” he cleared his throat a little, “You're always with me. What is going on, Ramon?” He pronounced each word clearly, searching Cisco's gaze commandingly. God, Cisco had missed that, too. Or technically hadn't.

Damn, this was weird. Because for a dream, or vibe, or whatever it was, it had been very, awfully real. Probably because... it had been. Fuck... all of it had been real... _It was real!_ Yup, Cisco was caught up now.

“I'm just really excited for today. I can't wait to see everyone and... just...” Cisco tried to explain, lying half-heartedly, eyes getting a little wide as something else equally profound dawned on him. 

_Her_ voice, he remembered _her_ voice in the moments when it all became quiet, when the movie in his head went dark and it was just a hollow he couldn't escape.

The Watcher. 

_She showed me all of it! It was HER!_ He was nearly beside himself with the strange giddiness he was feeling as he peeled away from Harry, pacing now as his own inner thoughts rambled, _I thought maybe it was a dream, or a really messed up vibe. But I remember her talking to me. She showed me all of it! To save you!_ He pointed at Harry, turning on his heel, _And to stop the Sta- OH! I know!_ He clasped his hands together quickly, Harry's brows were all the way up now and he was watching Cisco with an expression that said he was completely lost, or that he thought maybe Cisco was losing his mind. “I'm... I'm okay!” He moved back toward Harry very quickly, then grabbed him by the shirt, tugging him close. “I'm really okay.” He whispered all dramatically. 

Harry, wonderfully dubious Harry, narrowed his gaze and settled his hands on Cisco's hips. “Did you fall out of bed last night?” He whispered conspiratorially back. And yeah... Cisco should have quipped back, should have gotten frustrated. But instead, he laughed. Hard. Which only made Harry look even more confused.

“God, I love you.” Cisco said, once he could manage the words. “I'll explain everything later, I promise. I just...” he sighed deeply, letting an immense amount of air out of his lungs. He let himself calm, let the buzz settle, let himself just lean into Harry and stare for a moment. “I just need you to hold me for a minute. Can we... can we do that?” He asked longingly. 

Harry sighed softly, thoughts swimming laps in those mesmerizing eyes of his. Then he stepped back, taking Cisco's hands in his and led him toward the bed. A moment later, Cisco was curled into his husband, Harry's warm frame like a life preserver, Harry's long arm wrapped around him, his free hand stroking lazy circles into Cisco's hip. And for the next twenty minutes, Cisco simply held on for dear life. It felt like forever, what he'd experienced thanks to the Watcher. Four years, or maybe a lifetime in a dream. But still forever. Forever had been far too long.

Cisco sighed, when the silence had settled in around them and Eureka had taken up position on the windowsill, watching the snow fall. Then he turned his face just enough to breathe in Harry's smell, burying his face slightly into the warmth of Harry's t-shirt. Cisco breathed hot breath, billowing out against Harry's chest, then he lifted his head to see his husband watching him quietly. “Do you ever think about the future?” He asked Harry out of the blue. And Harry took in a deep breath of his own, letting it out slowly, brows furrowing just enough to make him look dark and thoughtful at the same time.

“Are you sure you're alright?” He lifted a hand, curling some of Cisco's hair behind his ear. He found himself leaning into the touch, needing it, wanting more of it, like he'd been starved. In a very real way, he had been.

“Yeah, honest. I'm just...” he swallowed lightly, “Feeling a little clingy, I guess.” Harry smiled at that. It made his laugh lines crease, his eyes glow just a tiny bit brighter, which just made Cisco's heart thud against his ribcage.

“Yes, Ramon. I think about the future. It's hard not to.” He shifted his head a little on the pillow and shrugged one shoulder. “It should go without saying, but... building a future with you... with the girls? It's all I want. It's all I've wanted for a very long time. And what, I hope, we've both been working for.” Damn, tug at his already achey heartstrings. Cisco sighed and lowered his head till his forehead was planted firmly against Harry's collarbone. “Whatever has you so wound up... whatever this all is... I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.” Harry added, stroking Cisco's hair then, smooth movements of a strong hand that Cisco was steadily wanting more and more of. 

“Damn right, you're not.” Cisco pressed his lips to Harry's shirt, pressing the fabric into the flesh beneath, then hugged Harry's frame tighter. “There are things I wanna tell you. But first... Christmas.”

“Right.” Harry lifted his other hand and looked at his watch, then frowned ever so lightly. “We've got daughters to meet up with in... two hours,” his hand fell back to the bed. “And then those damn parties to go to.” He said the last part without an ounce of eagerness. It made Cisco grin and lift his head.

“Good to know some things never change.” He replied. Harry just smirked. “Christmas. Then... we talk. I promise.” Harry nodded in agreement. “I really, really do love you, Harry.” Cisco whispered, moving to hover just near his mouth. Harry smiled, warm and happy. And wordlessly, he kissed Cisco, sliding his hands up either side of Cisco's ribs. The kiss was sweet, loving, almost enough to break his heart in a good way. He wanted it to last forever. But they had to get up, get ready. He had to pretend like everything was normal, that he didn't know everything he knew. He couldn't tip Mira off. Couldn't show his hand, not yet...

In reality, he hadn't even been apart from Harry. But for Cisco, it felt like four very real, terrible, nightmarish, angst ridden, torturous years without his soulmate. Because hell yes, Harry was his soulmate. He knew that now. Harry kept him whole, kept him sane, kept him from teetering over that edge that Reverb had so easily stepped into. Harry was his better half, his light in the darkness, his guide in an all too often confusing and uncertain world. Without him, there was just pain and sorrow and rage. Without him, Cisco was a shell of everything that made him who he was. And though that sounded terribly co-dependent in his head, he'd come to see it as just the nature of things between them. Because he knew that Harry felt the same way about him.

_'You make me better, Ramon. You're... my touchstone.'_

Cisco had thought he'd understood what Harry had meant before. But he hadn't, not really. 

He got it now.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to ever take any of it for granted, ever again...

* * *

“So, what gives?” Dante asked, plopping down on their mother's couch beside Cisco, the flowery fabric giving in easily as he handed Cisco a cup of hot apple cider. Cisco raised a brow, taking the mug in both hands with a small smile.

“What gives what?” He asked, raising it to his nose to breathe in the wonderful apple scent as he scooted forward a bit. 

“You. You haven't taken your eyes off them since you got here. It's like you haven't seen them in ages.” Dante continued, relaxing back and crossing one ankle over the opposite knee. Cisco looked back across the room, as if prompted. Harry, Jesse and Maggie were sitting at the dining room table, playing a card game with Cisco and Dante's mother. And currently, all three ladies were not happy with Harry because he was apparently winning. Too much. It made Cisco smile brighter. “See? There. Just like that. You're in this lovey-dovey daze. It's almost gross.” Dante added with a smirk. Cisco sighed, taking a long sip of his cider before setting the mug down on the coffee table.

“I'm just,” he shrugged a shoulder, relaxing back in the couch, “Pleased. I mean, come on... look at them, man. That's my family.” He grinned, nudging Dante's foot. “All mine.” He sighed, shaking his head lightly. “I'm one really lucky guy.” Laughter was heard from the dining room. Harry's laugh. His real one. Jesse was wrestling him for his cards, and Maggie was giggling. Momma was smiling, sitting back with her arms crossed. “Did you ever think this would be what a Ramon family Christmas would look like?” He asked then, glancing at Dante who was watching the show with a touch of humor. He was quiet for a long moment, then shook his head.

“Honestly, no. But I'm glad it is.” He looked directly at Cisco. “I haven't seen Momma this cheery since Papa passed. Having you back in her life? Having all this?” He motioned toward the others, “It's made her Christmas perfect.” Cisco grinned. He had to.

“Looks like I'm not the only one Christmas has made all gooey.” He said. And Dante rolled his eyes.

“Francisco, your husband is a cheat.” He heard his mother call as she pushed up from the table. “He counts cards.” She was smiling as she said it, and Harry crossed his arms, shaking his head as he watched Jesse lay his cards out on the table.

“I don't cheat. I pay attention.” Harry countered, looking over at Cisco. And all he could do was smile. Which in turn made Harry smile back. 

“In Harry's defense, Momma,” Cisco stood, grabbing his cup and moving toward the dining room, “He is a genius.” Harry nodded and motioned to Cisco as he came up behind him, resting a hand warmly on his shoulder. 

“You so counted these cards.” Maggie said, inspecting them as well. 

“Prove it, punk.” Harry dared. She just smirked at him.

“Come on girls, leave this cheater to his own devices. Help your grandmother get lunch ready, yes?” She said, curling her arm around Jesse's shoulders. Everyone seemed to pause at that. Grandmother? She'd never once called herself that. If Cisco had been the Grinch, his heart would have exploded in that moment from too much love. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jesse said, pushing up from her chair. Maggie followed, grinning widely.

“Momma, I'm going to go shovel the walkway again.” Dante called from the door just before he went out. And then suddenly it was just Harry and Cisco again. 

Harry was staring up at him, a quiet, contemplative look on his features. Thoughts swirled in his contact covered eyes. But there was a perpetual air of contentment surrounding him. One that Cisco found himself drawn to. Harry reached forward and took his cup, setting it on the table near all the cards. Then, without warning, grabbed Cisco by the hips and tugged him in such a way that he was suddenly sitting in Harry's lap. He laughed a little, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage. “What are you doing?” He whispered, glancing past Harry toward the kitchen, then back. One of Harry's hands came up, fingers disappearing into the dark depths of Cisco's hair. 

“I love you. Wasn't sure if I'd said that today or not.” Harry responded softly. And before Cisco could say anything, Harry was simply kissing him. Warm, soft, tender. It didn't even dawn on him for a moment that they probably shouldn't make out in his mother's dining room. Because he was still stuck on the idea that he'd been apart from Harry for four years, even though he hadn't been. The kiss was as blissful as any other they'd shared, but far more precious because of the events that took place in his sleep. He sighed into Harry's mouth, slow and tender, tongues caressing, fingers curling into the soft, messy strands of Harry's hair. It could have been so much faster, far more greedy. But neither one of them seemed to want it to be more than it was. Something tender, mild, perfect. 

When it was over, they kept their foreheads pressed together, Cisco's arms wrapped around him, Harry's arms holding him steady. They stayed that way quietly, just breathing. Eyes closed. And Cisco couldn't have been happier. Until their forms shifted by the sudden impact of two other bodies simply wrapping around them.

“Group hug!” Maggie laughed, Jesse laughing along with her, as the two girls simply squished the two of them. Harry grunted and shifted, having to move one arm in an attempt to stay upright. But the result was everyone tumbling right to the floor in a really ridiculous looking pile. The girls were laughing, like it was just the most natural thing in the world to do. Cisco and Harry were both on their backs, side by side. One look at each other had them laughing, too.

“Uh... what'd I miss?” Dante asked, pulling his gloves off as he stopped nearby. 

“Oh, you know,” Cisco chuckled, “Just... family stuff.” He curled a little when Jesse elbowed him in the ribs, laughing some more. 

“Riiiight.” Dante said with a raised brow. But he smiled softly, moving away without another word.

“Why does your Mom's carpet smell like pineapple?” Maggie asked then, getting on her stomach and propping herself up a bit on her elbows. Harry just clasped his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes.

“It does?” Cisco asked, bemused, turning his head to smell and getting a face full of Jesse's hair instead. 

“No idea why it would. But I could nap here.” Harry said. 

“No, Dad, no napping!” Jesse sat up, reaching over Cisco and jabbing Harry in the stomach. He barely flinched, but he did frown.

“Buzzkill.” He mumbled. 

“Turkey's ready!” Dante called from the kitchen. “Everyone come grab a dish to bring to the table!”

“Ooh! I'm starving!” Maggie exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. Jesse followed, kicking Harry in the foot for good measure. 

“Come on, Harry. Let's go.” Cisco smiled, getting up. Harry did, too. But grabbed Cisco before he could go to the kitchen, pulling him flush against him.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered, just before kissing Cisco again. This time, the kiss was a little more heated. A little more... promising. When it ended, much quicker than Cisco would have liked, he cleared his throat a little.

“Thank me... for what?” He asked as Harry smoothed his hair back just before letting him go. Harry just smiled. 

“Everything.” And then slipped away, moving into the kitchen just before Dante and Momma came out with dishes of mashed potatoes and corn and sweet potatoes. 

Everything.

Didn't Harry know? He was the _reason_ for everything.

He followed, perpetually stuck in this happy daze of his. Lovey-dovey, Dante had called it. Truth was, Cisco was the one who was thankful beyond explanation. And now that he knew what might happen, what the future could hold, he was going to make damn sure that everything was protected. And that they could spend every Christmas like this, in two years, in four years, and beyond...

* * *

The parties were over. 

At Momma's, at the West's. And for a change, Harry had been particularly active for all of it. He was just in a genuinely good mood. It didn't seem to matter to him that they hadn't heard from the Stalker in weeks. Of course, Cisco knew why. Keeping tight lipped about it all was both hard and easy. Hard because he always talked to Harry about this stuff. Easy because he knew keeping the secret would save everyone in the end. 

Maggie was on cloud nine. With Pete gone, she was moving forward with her life. And Cisco couldn't be happier for her. Christmas seemed to be the extra boost she needed, an excuse to be truly happy though she didn't really need one. Seeing her, when he and Harry went to pick the girls up from the spa they'd spent the weekend at, had nearly made him cry. The reaction was purely emotional and instinctual. He had no control over it, much like when he'd woken to find Harry real and alive and that everything he'd experienced hadn't actually happened.

“Dad, you're... you're squeezing the air out of me.” _She coughed lightly, patting him a little on the back. He let her go quickly, but only enough to see her. He smiled, eyes wet, shaking his head as he brought his hands up to hold her face._

“I'm sorry, I'm just...” _he sighed happily, letting out a little laugh afterward,_ “Really happy to see you.” _He looked at Jesse, more tears threatening. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, reaching for her and hugging her next._ “Happy to see both of you.” _Jesse hugged him back with raised brows._ “You're both so beautiful!” _He pulled back, grinning, stepping away till he was leaning into Harry's frame. Both girls glanced at each other in confusion, then looked at both men._

“He fell out of bed last night.” _Harry deadpanned._

“I did not,” _Cisco elbowed him without looking,_ “Fall out of bed.”

“Oookay.” _Jesse said, offering a forced smile._ “We're gonna be late. Right?” _She asked, Harry nodded as he rubbed his ribs, happy for the change of subject. He grabbed both the girls' bags and lead Jesse to the truck. Maggie, however, moved into Cisco._

“You sure you're okay?” _She asked, concern in her eyes. He smiled at her, reaching up with a nod as he curled her hair behind one ear._

“I'm better now than I have been in awhile. I promise.” _He answered honestly. She smiled at that, a little unsure, he could see. But she seemed content with the answer. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then hurried after Harry and Jesse._

When the girls left for Earth-2, Cisco couldn't help but feel a twinge of heartache. He missed them so much and they'd only been gone for a few minutes. But if everything went as planned, he'd see them after the new year. And everything, and everyone, would be perfectly alright. Or everyone that mattered, anyway. 

“Where do you think we should hang it?” Harry asked, standing in the middle of the living room area with the picture Maggie had painted them, the one Cisco knew better than anyone even though today was technically the first time he'd ever seen it. Cisco came up beside him.

“I know the perfect place.” He said, smiling, “Let me?” He asked. And Harry didn't do anything but shrug and hand it over. Just another of a million little changes to the day. Changes he somehow knew were going to make everything better. A few minutes later, the picture was hung right in its place, where it belonged. That was one thing Cisco couldn't change. Wouldn't. Because that picture was them. Their life. Their family. And it had survived every moment of those terrible four years. When he stepped back to admire it, he felt Harry's warm body and sighed. 

“You're right. It is the perfect place.” Harry said softly, hands massaging Cisco's shoulders. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feel. The rolling of Harry's thumbs, the pressure of his fingers, the perfect amount of strength to ease whatever tension might lay within. Only it seemed to begin stirring a whole other kind of tension inside of him, pooling in his belly, melting lower. It broke a sigh from his lips. Harry had to have noticed because he slowed his hands, pressed himself forward and kissed Cisco's temple. “Are you all Christmased out, or do you think you have enough in you for one more gift?”

Oh... crap. He'd almost forgotten. He turned in Harry's grasp, staring up. “What gift?” He did his best to sound curious. He hated knowing already. Hated to pretend that he didn't. But he knew Mira was watching by now. He had to play the part a little while longer. Harry smiled. Then motioned to the couch.

“Sit down, close your eyes. I'll be right back.” He stepped back, then raised both brows and motioned again when Cisco didn't move. He chuckled a little, then moved to the couch and flopped onto it. Closing his eyes, he relaxed. He knew what was coming but it still made him feel giddy, expectant, elated. When he felt Harry hovering near by, and the feel of the folder in his lap, he opened his eyes.

“Aw, Harry, you shouldn't have.” He said sarcastically. Harry nearly rolled his eyes out of his head before moving to sit beside him on the couch.

“Open it, you pain.” Harry chided. Cisco smirked and picked up the folder. 

Even knowing what he would find inside, it still made his heart skip a few hundred beats when he looked over the contents. The listing, the pictures, the depictions of a beautiful home, perfect for them in every way. “Harry... this is...” He whispered, looking over at him with a lump in his throat. It made him feel just as emotional as it had the first time, and the way Harry was looking at him now? 

“I've been keeping a list,” Harry said softly, “Every time you mentioned something about a house, and what you'd like in it... I didn't forget.” He motioned to the folder, “It took time to find the right one, but...” he shrugged. And though Cisco knew he had more to say, he didn't wait. Not this time. Nope. He set the folder aside and turned into Harry, moving into his lap, straddling him, holding Harry's face in his hands.

“I love you so damn much, Harrison Wells.” He said firmly, wanting Harry to hear the conviction in his voice. More than that, he wanted Harry to feel it. So he kissed him. With every bit of emotion he had in him. All that pent up need and love and even the sorrow that he'd felt for four very real, yet un-real years. It was no delicate kiss. He didn't want it to be. And Harry responded perfectly. Hands gripping him at first tentatively, but then firmly, pressing them together as he rose up into him, Cisco moaning at the feel of Harry's quickly waking dick rubbing against his own. When they came up for air, hearts wild animals raging against their ribcages, Harry let out a deep breath.

“I really need to spoil you more often.” He hummed, a hand spanning Cisco's lower back beneath his shirt, his other hand gripped tight around Cisco's thigh. 

“You spoil me every day, Harry. Every day.” He whispered, nosing near Harry's ear, tasting his skin, leaving kisses down toward his pulse. “I'll never catch up.” He breathed out deeply, moving his hips, grinding down, making Harry's head go back slightly.

“It's not a contest.” Harry murmured, his hands making quick work then of Cisco's shirt. It was pretty clear Harry wanted it gone. And gone now. “But if it was, you've already won. A million times over.” When he pulled the shirt off, it was without an ounce of care, exposing Cisco's upper body. Harry brought his mouth to Cisco's collarbone, tasting, sucking in flesh. Cisco let out a soft moan, hips moving again. 

“I don't see... how.” He panted, hands moving to pull Harry's face into view. “You make life perfect.” He sighed hot breath near Harry's mouth. “Perfect.” Then tasted those lips he dreamed about, thirsted for, pushed Harry down into the couch as he did, till he had him pinned on his back against the cushions, planted firmly between his legs, mouths trapped in a hungry dance, Harry's hands gripping both of Cisco's ass cheeks firmly...

Just as the doorbell rang.

Fuck.

Both of them froze momentarily, pulling apart enough to look at each other, Harry's gaze swimming in heat, frustration and confusion. Then a knock was heard, lazy and thudding. “What the hell?” Harry asked, making to move. But Cisco knew what this was. Knew exactly what this was. And fear began to burn in his chest. He pushed Harry back down, pointing at him. 

“Don't move.” He ordered, making Harry raise a brow. No way was he letting Harry anywhere near that package. Nope. He let out a small sound, though, his primal mind not happy at the idea of stopping mid-happy-time. He kissed Harry firmly, then rolled off and went to the door, uncaring that he had no shirt on and that there was a pretty prominent bulge in his dress pants. He didn't bother asking who was there, or peering through the peephole. Because he already knew. He flung the door open. The deliveryman startled, stepping quickly away, practically clutching the video tape sized envelope to his gut.

“Hooooly, jeez...” he blurted, blinking and then letting out a breath. “Scared the stuffing outta me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hand it over.” He made a grabby hand motion in his direction, impatient and feeling rather rushed. He had to get the package put away before Harry got wind of it. 

“Oh! Right, yeah, uh...” he rifled through his jacket pocket, finding a rather ridiculous looking bobblehead pen, handing both it and the package over to Cisco. “Sign on the bottom line... right, yeah. There.” He mumbled as Cisco made a hasty scribble, ripped the slip off and handed both it and the pen back. He could tell the guy was trying very hard not to look downward, at Cisco's pants.

“You need a new line of work, dude.” Cisco remarked, then stepped back and closed the door without another word. He turned quickly, getting on tip toe to see Harry still laying on his back on the couch, staring toward the still lit Christmas tree. Good. Then he moved toward the fridge quickly, opening the freezer up and practically chucking the package inside like it was made of spiders and slime. He had to fight the urge to slam the freezer door shut. 

Then... silence. He breathed. He grabbed the tiny bottle of Purell off the counter for good measure and sanitized his hands. Not that it would make a difference, really. The poison was inside the package, and would only be activated when someone took the phone out. 

He moved back toward the living room after that. Harry glanced at him when he came into view. “What was that all about?” He asked, holding a hand out. Cisco smiled, feeling a sudden lightness overtake him. 

“Delivery guy. Nothing important.” He lied, had to. But only for now. He'd come clean about everything later. Harry raised a brow, pulling Cisco down onto him, right back where he'd been before. 

“Who delivers on Christmas? That's asinine.” He smoothed a hand around Cisco's rear, the other stroking his hair, eyes roaming his face. Cisco nodded idly in agreement. “So what's in the package?” Harry asked, moving his hips just enough to settle Cisco completely in between his legs.

“I don't care.” Cisco sighed, one hand undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. “All I care about right now is you.” He didn't give Harry a chance to interject, just kissed him. It didn't take long after that for them to shed all their clothes. They were pointless, needless, useless. And once the last piece was gone, they found themselves in the bedroom. It never entered into his thoughts how many times that phone must have rang, buzzing away in the freezer, unheard and cold. It was the farthest thing from his mind as Harry pressed him into their mattress, opened him up and took him for all he was worth. 

The feeling of Harry sheathed so deep and tight inside of him was enough to make him want to cry. It felt too good, and it felt like it had been far too long. He could see by the look on Harry's face that something felt different for him, too. “You're so...” he breathed out, sheathed to the hilt, hands holding him aloft, Cisco's fingers dug into his ribs, “Tight.” He managed, lowering his head a little, eyes closing. “Tighter.” Tighter than usual? It sure felt like that for him, too, honestly. And it was fucking amazing. 

“Harry,” He slid his hands up Harry's sides, rolled his hips, pressed Harry into himself, moaned loudly as the sensations burned through him, “God, move, please move!” Harry didn't have to be told twice. He picked up an incredibly sensuous pace that had Cisco reeling instantly. His hands felt useless. He didn't know what to do with them, and he was grateful for the feel of Harry's mouth on his. It made his mind focus long enough to understand that he was actually a writhing mess, and he forced himself to get somewhat under control. But it didn't last long. From beginning to end, every touch and kiss and movement of Harry's body had him mad with need and lust and longing. He was greedy with the idea of getting more, of Harry using him up because it had been far too long.

But then he had to remind himself that it had only really been a week. Not four years.

“God, Ramon...” Harry spoke after some time passed, Harry's lips trembled over his own, “What's gotten into you?” He marveled, a hand tracing the curve around Cisco's eye as he slowed, pausing altogether. Harry's body was on fire, trembling, his groin twitching as he fought the need to release. Harry wanted this to last too, it seemed. 

“I need you.” Cisco said, unable to hide the crack in his voice. “I need you, I need you...” And he kept whispering it, like a mantra. Over and over, till Harry shifted their position, sat up, Cisco in his lap. And it was Cisco that took over the sensuous rhythm, riding Harry, kissing him till his lungs burned for air. At this angle, Harry was so deep, hit so far that Cisco orgasmed, coming in between them with his hips bucking, head back, moaning out in succession. Harry growled out, a sound that sent shivers up Cisco's spine, grabbing onto his hips and helping him move faster till his own orgasm came, filling Cisco up, pulsing inside of him.

The result was both of them trembling, muscles twitching, bodies beaded in sweat. Cisco was draped against Harry heavily, but Harry didn't seem to care in the slightest. He just held him there, trying to get his breathing under control, stroking Cisco's spine in long, slow motions. “That was...” Harry whispered, “Damn, Ramon.” Cisco chuckled at that, lifting his head off Harry's shoulder and pressing their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” He sighed out, feeling his body finally settle completely, the last of the twitching stop as Harry's now completely limp cock slipped out of him. Harry sighed at the loss, but pressed his lips to Cisco's.

“Whatever's been up with you today, I do not regret this result.” He grinned lazily at that, satisfaction spreading across his features. Cisco chuckled, then straightened, pushing Harry down to lay flat on the bed. Harry fell back easily, plopping down.

“You're terrible.” He replied, curling down against him, laying up against his side. 

“You started it.” He countered. Cisco couldn't argue with that. He closed his eyes, listening to Harry's very steady, very healthy heartbeat. And the memory of losing him, of him dying flooded his mind. He turned his face, clinging his whole body instinctively to Harry's.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, reaching over and cupping Cisco's cheek. “Look at me.” When Cisco opened his eyes, Harry's expression softened and warmed. “I'm right here, remember? Not leaving.”

“How are you so intuitive?” Cisco asked, his voice slightly choked. Harry slipped his thumb just under Cisco's eye, where a tear escaped. 

“I may not know what's going on, but I know you.” He kissed Cisco's forehead and enclosed his arms around him, steady and firm. “And I love you too much to ever leave. I hope you know that.”

“You pretty much proved that with the house, don't you think?” Cisco closed his eyes again, forcing himself to calm, to ease, to just revel in the feel of his man's arms. He could almost feel Harry smiling.

“I do get things right from time to time.” Harry said, without an ounce of modesty. Cisco sighed, letting himself be happy again. He had to. If he was going to beat Mira.

“Fifteen minutes.” He said then. 

“What's in fifteen minutes?” Harry asked, “We're done with parties, Ramon.” He groused. And Cisco chuckled. 

“Fifteen minutes, and you're mine again.” Cisco responded. “Consider it a private party.” Harry chuckled then. 

“You definitely fell out of bed this morning.” Was Harry's response. 

Just like him. Perfect. Everything. 

And there was no way Mira would hurt him now. No way she'd take this away from Cisco. No way she'd win. And when Cisco was done with her, when she was put away where she couldn't hurt anyone ever again, he could bring everyone into the fold. Had to. 

Because as bad as Mira was, as horrible as what she could do might be, there was something even worse waiting in the future. Something the Watcher made sure he needed to be aware of. Something bigger than just their family. And it all started with one person. Someone's daughter. Like Maggie and Jesse. Another meta. 

Only this meta, thanks to her ignorant father, held the future of meta-kind in her dangerous hands.

She was proof that sometimes, ignorance was the most destructive weapon of all...

* * *

'The Future depends on what we do in the present...' -Mahatma Gandhi

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
